


Obsequio

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomoka le da un regalo a Sakuno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsequio

Era normal aceptar un regalo, agradecerlo con una sonrisa y atesorarlo incluso si se trataba de un simple lazo para cabello de cien yenes.

Aun así, cuando Sakuno abrió la bolsa hecha de papel regalo y vio lo que había en ella, reaccionó de reflejo y le regresó el paquete a Tomoka antes de dejarse caer en su cama con la cabeza gacha, segura de que en ese momento su rostro estaba más rojo que nunca.

Era demasiado, incluso sin las insinuaciones de que Tomoka lo había comprado pensando en que Sakuno iría a Osaka esa navidad y pasaría la festividad junto a Kintarou.

—Lo siento, Tomo-chan —dijo una vez estuvo consciente de lo que acababa de hacer—, pero...

—Nada de peros, Sakuno —la interrumpió Tomoka, acercándose para sentarse a su lado en la cama y obligarla a volver a tomar el regalo—. Si tienes algo diferente preparado, perfecto, puedes usar esto la próxima vez.

—¡Tomo-chan! —gritó Sakuno, ocultando su rostro tras sus manos al no sentirse capaz de soportar más la vergüenza. Era una surte que Tomoka hubiese decidido entregarle eso en su habitación y no en alguna otra parte; de lo contrario, Sakuno estaba segura de que simplemente habría muerto del bochorno de inmediato.

Por unos segundos Tomoka no dijo nada, mas ni siquiera ese silencio fue suficiente para que ella lograse recuperarse lo suficiente para encarar a su amiga.

—Lo siento —dijo Tomoka en voz baja, pasando una mano por la espalda de Sakuno en un intento para tranquilizarla—, pensé que era un buen regalo.

Tanto las palabras como el gesto hicieron que Sakuno se sintiese un poco culpable por su reacción, por lo que se arriesgó a apartar sus manos y dirigir su vista hacia Tomoka.

—Olvida todo lo que dije antes sobre ese niño mono y acéptalo como mi regalo de navidad adelantado —continuó Tomoka con ánimos renovados y una gran sonrisa en su rostro—. Sin obligaciones ni ideas sobre cuándo usarlos.

Dudosa, Sakuno asintió y cuando Tomoka volvió a insistirle que tomase el paquete, lo aceptó y lo sostuvo en su regazo.

Le tomó varios minutos y un par de frases de aliento de Tomoka para atreverse a dar otro vistazo a los contenidos de ésta: un sostén y unos pequeños panties a juego, blancos y con un fino encaje al borde, además de una tarjeta con el logotipo de la famosa tienda de la que habían salido, lo que la hacía temer que habían costado una pequeña fortuna.

Era, sin duda, un gran regalo, no solo por su posible precio, sino por el delicado diseño y la aparente suavidad del material que todavía no se atrevía a tocar, ni mucho menos a usar. O a mostrar.

Sakuno se obligó a apartar ese pensamiento de su mente e hizo una pequeña inclinación hacia a su amiga.

—Gracias.

En respuesta, Tomoka sonrió.

—No es nada, ya es hora de que tengas ropa interior para adultos —replicó Tomoka con un descaro que logró que Sakuno sintiese cómo una vez más su rostro se llenaba de color—. Aunque —continuó con un tono pensativo que hizo que Sakuno bajase su guardia— sigo convencida de que le gustaría verte usándolos...

Sakuno le lanzó un cojín con toda su fuerza e ignoró las carcajadas que Tomoka no pudo contener mientras insistía que sus palabras eran la pura verdad.


End file.
